


Миллион благих знамений

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), meipodk, Reya_Dawnbringer



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, переозвучка, перепевка песни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/meipodk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Перепевка песни "Миллион алых роз"Форма:перепевка песни, клипТекст песни -  Reya_Dawnbringer
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864702
Comments: 25
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж





	Миллион благих знамений

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: «Good Omens», «Good Omens: Lockdown», невошедшие в сериал видеоматериалы, минусовка "Миллион алых роз" А. Б. Пугачевой. [Розы.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VIIxnyMhXXg) [Звездное небо.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8CrVgn__96E)

  
  


**Текст**

Жил-был один букинист,  
Днями он книги читал,  
Он никого не любил, -  
Или же так он считал.  
Утром он тортики пëк,  
Днëм ел в кафешках блины.  
Был у него лучший друг,  
Падший с другой стороны. 

Миллион, миллион, миллион старых книг  
О любви говорят, шепчут в темноте.  
Для неё не робей, сердце отвори,  
Раз уж Рай на земле не найти нигде.

Миллион, миллион, миллион голосов  
В каждой песне Земли помнят про тебя  
Почему, почему, почему мы с тобой  
До сих пор, до сих пор только лишь друзья? 

Друг ничего не просил  
(Горд и собою хорош) -  
В гости он в книжный ходил -  
С демона что ты возьмëшь?  
Скорость любил он, и сон,  
Тайны "другой стороны"...  
В Мэйфере, в Лондоне всём  
Лучшие были цветы. 

Миллион, миллион, миллион алых роз  
Положить бы ему прямо у дверей.  
Если бы букинист принял всё всерьёз,  
Ну а друг, ну а друг был чуть-чуть смелей.

Миллион, миллион, миллион горьких слёз  
Горячее огня и святой воды  
Стильным будь, улыбнись, и пойми всерьёз  
Что твой друг, что твой друг не такой как ты. 

Быть на хорошем счету -  
Значит, без дел не сидеть.  
К Даулингам в няньки пойдут  
Или кино посмотреть.  
Можно поехать в авто...  
Это не то, всё не то!  
По соглашенью сторон  
Начался Армагеддон.

Миллион, миллион, миллион ярких звёзд -  
Метеорный поток видится с Земли -  
Я придумал его, чтобы загадать  
Наш пикник на двоих в облачной дали.

Миллион, миллион, миллион разных *нет*  
Я сказал, и опять громко повторю -  
Это нас не спасёт, если плана нет,  
Даже если признать, что тебя люблю.

Миллион, миллион, миллион планов "Б".  
Только вот незадача, выход лишь один.  
Как же быть, что решить, чтобы из воды,  
медных труб и огня путь вдвоем найти?

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 15.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
